Tomura Shigaraki
Tomura Shigaraki (死柄木弔 Shigaraki Tomura), born as Tenko Shimura, is the central antagonist of My Hero Academia, serving as the archenemy of Izuku Midoriya. He is the acting leader of the League of Villains and desires to destroy the society that All Might represents by killing him, so he can create a new one in his own image. He is secretly the grandson of Nana Shimura, All Might's deceased mentor and the seventh wielder of One For All. He is voiced by Kōki Uchiyama in the Japanese version of the anime, and Eric Vale in the English version. Appearance Tomura Shigaraki is a skinny, pale young adult. He has light skin and messy light blue hair. His lips are chapped and dry, with a scar on his left side of his lips and a mole on his right. He has small red pupils, and wrinkly eyelids with a scar on his right eye. Disguised as a villain, Tomura wears a mask in the shape of hand that conceals a great portion of his face and a black costume. He also wears thirteen more hands around his entire body and red sneakers with no socks on. As a civilian, Tomura does not wear a mask or his costume but is instead seen in average civilian clothing. Personality Like most villains in My Hero Academia, Tomura is disgusted with how society is like. He hates heroes, especially All Might for being the symbol of peace. Tomura also hates anyone who admires All Might like Izuku Midoriya and Hero Killer Stain. Unlike the Hero Killer, however, Tomura is out for carnage and to some degree fame. Sometimes, Tomura can become extremely furious over anything that happens to not go his way, like how he did not get any recognition for the Noumus that attacked the civilians in Hosu or for people constantly praising the Hero Killer in front of him. Tomura is also shown to be very arrogant and childishly sadistic. He has no qualms in threatening anyone's life whether it be a civilian or a student at Yuuei. Despite his usual malicious attitude, he cares deeply for his sensei and will listen to what he says. He also refused to think of his subordinates as expendable, and remains encouraging to them instead. Initially, Tomura was concerned about taking over the world by himself but as time went by, he's grown fond of how the League of Villains have grown. He does not merely look at them as subordinates, but as a family and ultimately plans to rule the world alongside them. With his most defining feature is not only his desire to eliminate a society of heroes, but to improve himself as a villain. Learning from his mistakes, and growing from them in a similar way to Izuku Midoriya. Powers and Abilities * Decay: Tomura's Quirk allows him to turn any solid object that is within his reach to dust. When he touches an object with his hands, it will disintegrate and turn into dust. With this particular Quirk, Tomura has to be within a short distance of his target to grab onto them or even make contact with them to actually damage them. He also requires all five fingers for it to work in its full effectiveness. *'Genius Intellect': Tomura is perceptive of his opponents abilities and is able to react swiftly against them. Tomura is quite knowledgeable about the heroes and even other villains like: All Might, Chizome Akaguro, and Chisaki. In addition to his intelligence, Tomura is also strategic and can plan out highly skilled attacks such as the planned attack on the Yuuei students by his Vanguard Action Squad. *'Enhanced Speed': Tomura has fast reflexes as he is able to react to an attack from his opponent. He is also able to move from one place to another in an instant, as shown when he reached to attack Asui, before she could even react. He read Izukus movements despite the latters usage of One for all. *'Enhanced Durability': Tomura possesses a decent amount of durability, as he was able to sustain little damage in the battles he fought against heroes. A full out explosive blast from Katsuki Bakugo, merely stunned him for a short period of time. Overall Tomura Shigaraki is a powerful villain. He was able to fight head on with Eraserhead with no struggle, and was even able to damage him. Also he has control of his subordinates in the League of Villains, due to his position as one of its leaders. Trivia *Initial concept artwork depicts Tomura slightly differently from his final design. Tomura is shown to have empty eye sockets, with a haunting smile lacking any teeth. The tubes connected to his hands are much longer and hang down loosely. He also seems to wear two large arms as arm gauntlets. *Tomura seems to suffer from an excoriation disorder, as he is constantly shown to be scratching himself, especially when he gets frustrated. His skin also appears to be heavily sore, mostly around his neck. *Although the story tells about how Izuku Midoriya became the greatest hero, it also focuses on how Tomura Shigaraki will possibly become the greatest villain, as Tomura Shigaraki serves as a dark reflection of Izuku Midoriya. Like Midoriya, Shigaraki starts off being rather naive and insecure of his power and position, but he gradually begins to become more mature and confident. Category:Supervillains Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Envious Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Anarchist Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Heretics Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Rivals Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Propagandists Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful